


Hands On

by infiniteworld8



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Andy, Being Walked In On, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Massages, Romantic Fluff, Rutting, Secret Relationship, Shy Andy, Suggestions, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a show Ashley and Andy take a little time for themselves to unwind. Jake, CC, and Jinxx accidentally overhear and the three band members imaginations run wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

Jake was getting hungry, they had finished up the show an hour ago and for some reason all the guys had congregated in his dressing room...well except for Andy and Ash. CC was sleeping on the couch behind him (typical for the drummer who never missed the opportunity for a nap) and Jinxx had disappeared into the bathroom a few minutes ago.

Jake started towards the door that separated the shared dressing room he had with Andy. The concert venue was low on space so CC, Jinxx and Ash had a dressing room and Andy shared with Jake.

“Fuck...yeah just like that.” Jake froze as he reached the door and heard Andy’s voice. He knew he shouldn’t have been listening but he involuntarily froze as Andy moaned and said. “God yes.”

Jake could feel his face colouring as Andy continued moaning and half panting. He had to be watching porn or something, Jake reasoned as Andy’s apparently pleasure induced sounds not only continued but grew louder. Jake knew his face was bright red and had no desire to listen to his friend masturbate. There wasn’t a doorway out of where he was without walking through Andy’s side and to the exit. Jake tried to figure out whether he should just walk in and get it over with...it wasn’t like they hadn’t walked in on each other before. That idea was quickly cut off as he heard another voice.

“Jesus, Andy you’re so fucking tight.” Ash continued. “I don’t know how you expect me to make this work?”

“Use your hands for Christ sakes Ash, I’ll loosen up once you really get going.”

“You want me to use one finger or two?” Ashley sounded like he was laughing at some hilarious joke.

“Quit being a wise guy and get down to business!”

Jake not only felt hot all over, but he felt dirty too. It was bad enough all the stuff he had heard on the tour bus due to them living in close quarters. But listening to one of his band mates jerk off during the night was a far cry from hearing two of them having sex. He hadn’t even known Andy and Ashley were together.

“What are you doing standing there?” Jake nearly jumped out of his skull as he turned to see Jinxx had emerged from the bathroom and was giving him a confused look.

“I uh….was gonna ask Andy a question…” Jake winced at the weak excuse mentally. Instead of questioning the obvious (or at least to Jake) lie Jinxx merely gave him another strange look.

“Well then why don’t you just go right in, I thought we were all going to get some food?” Jinxx started to try to walk by him and Jake quickly stepped in his path.

“He’s busy.” Jake started to get nervous as he knew Jinxx wouldn’t stop until he knew the truth. He glanced at the door from the corner of his eye and back to Jinxx.

“Doing what?”

“Stuff.”

“What _stuff?”_

“Stuff he doesn’t want to be bothered while he’s doing it.”

“What??? And you know this how?”

“Uh--”

“You’re acting really weird...are you okay?”

“Yeah, just I think Andy doesn’t want to be bothered.”

“He told you that?” Jinxx was sounding more and more confused.

“No, not exactly.”

“Then--”

“I--I just know.”

“How???”

Just as Jake was about to open his mouth to give him another excuse, a loud moan from Andy gave Jinxx a better clue as to what was going on. “Oh fuck yes. Just like that...don’t--don’t stop.”

Jake winced. “That’s how.”

“Andy’s with some woman?” Jinxx sounded only mildly interested. “Okay, so why are you listening in--” Jinxx broke off as he heard another voice

“Are you always this vocal?” Ashley’s voice sounded more than a little amused. Jinxx looked at the door then back to Jake with wider eyes.

“I wasn’t exactly expecting THAT. Also didn’t realize they were together but uhhh...okay.”

“Me neither.”

“Only when it feels this good..fuck.” Andy continued. Jake felt like they should both leave but other than walking in while Andy and Ash were having sex leaving wasn’t possible.

“We can’t continue listening to this.” Jinxx whispered. “It’s--’’ His words were cut off as Andy gave a particularly loud groan of pleasure.

“I’m going to make you feel so good by the end of that you never want anyone else touching you.”

“Shit.” Jake swore, and glanced back at Jinxx. “So what do you want to do, walk out in the middle of that? They obviously don’t want us to know yet they’re together.”

“I don’t care that they're together...it’s fine with me.” Jinxx whispered back.

“Yeah, it’s fine with me too, that’s not the problem. I don’t think either of them want us to find out by walking out in the middle of them fucking.” Jake answered back. He added. “Plus, you know how sensitive Andy is, he acts bad ass but if we do this he’s going to be really upset and thinking we won’t accept him and everything.”

“Okay so we stand here and listen to this?”

“Yep.”

At that moment there was a loud yawn from behind them as CC started to wake up. He stretched and then turned to look at them starting to say. “How late is it? I’m hungry I thought we were--” He broke off as he noticed their faces. “The fuck is going on? Why are you two just standing there?” CC got up from the couch and gave them both a weird look as they exchanged worried glances.

“Uhh..” CC moved to go to the door. “Where’s Ashley and Andy, anyways?”

“They’re...nearby.”

“What do you mean near--”

“Fuck harder.” Andy’s moans were getting louder. CC stared at the door for a moment with wide eyes.

“What the fu--” Jake and Jinxx both quickly covered CC’s mouth before he could finish yelling. The last thing they needed was those two knowing they had listened in.

There was a moment of silence then Andy said. “Shit, do it harder Ashley okay? Quit being gentle I like it rough.”

“I’m trying! I can only do so much, I’m not that big you know?” Ashley continued. “CC would be great at this he’s got those big drummer hands he could put to great use.”

CC gave a low groan from behind the hands still clamped to his mouth. His eyes were wide.

Jake stared at him and whispered. “Not a word.” before slowly removing his hands.

CC of course didn’t listen. In a loud whisper he said. “I’m not gay.”

Jinxx and Jake both rolled their eyes, but didn’t say anything because Andy was talking at that moment.

“CC would say this was weird or gay…”

“Well it’s just the two of us...alone in this dressing room, with you naked and sweaty and yeah that’s a little gay.” Ash paused and added. “Still CC would be good though, we could both do you together, you’d be in heaven.”

“Mmmmhmm” Andy moaned, apparently reduced to incoherency.

Jinxx and Jake were both bright red, CC stared at them saying what they all were thinking. His voice was strangled. “Fuck no, I can't just believe I heard that...they want me for a threesome?”

Jake wanted to deny it but he had heard the same...and some things you just couldn’t unhear.

Ash and Andy apparently liked to talk a lot during sex because in between heavy breaths and Andy’s occasional moans, they were at it again.

“What are you stopping for?” Andy pretty much whined.

Jake heard a click and then what sounded like something being squeezed out of a tube. Ashley was slightly out of breath when he answered. “Needed some more lube.”

“That’s not exactly lube Ash...”

“Ahhh it’s close enough, point is it makes everything nice and ...slick.”

CC closed his eyes looking like he was in physical pain as he listened in. Jake was wondering just what they were using as lube if it wasn’t exactly lubricant….he puzzled on the idea for a few moments longer then decided he really, really didn’t want to know. There was the sound of flesh slapping together (or at least that was what it sounded like) and more moans from Andy.

“Yes” Andy moaned “Just a little more over--” He bit off the word with a particularly loud moan.

“Are we nearly done here? Because I’m getting tired.”

“You get tired easily.”

“We’ve been doing this for like fifteen minutes! I’d like to see you not get tired if positions were reversed.”

Andy sounded like he was pouting when he said. “Are you saying you’re not enjoying this as much as I am?”

Ash did something that made Andy moan and sounded like he was grinning as he said. “Looking at your bare body spread out like this is fucking amazing but I can think of a lot more pleasurable things we could be doing right now.”

“Having kinky thoughts about me Ashley?”

“Maybe...and maybe after we’re done here I can act on some of them.”

Jake nearly threw up in his mouth at that, he had just listened to them have sex for about ten minutes and counting and apparently they were both just getting started...and he didn’t even want to know what Ash’s _Kinky_ thoughts were.

There was a few more moments of silence with the occasional moan or groan then Ash was saying again. “Okay Andy, seriously we done here?”

Jinxx rolled his eyes apparently thinking what Jake was. Ashley sounded like a terrible lay….like apparently fucking for about ten minutes had been barely a highlight of his day.

“Yeah, okay fine. Let me up.” There was the sound of people moving before Andy added “It could have gone on a little longer you know? Just because we weren’t fucking like rabbits like you wanted doesn’t mean _you_ couldn’t have at least acted like you enjoyed it.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t enjoy--”

“I’m going to grab a shirt, we were supposed to be getting something to eat. The guys are probably waiting for us.”

“Now you're mad.”

“I'm not mad.”

“You are...I didn’t--”

“I’m not mad, I--”

They didn’t have time to move away or do anything, apparently Andy could be quite stealthy unintentionally. Jake nearly fell flat on his face as the door he was standing against opened and a shirtless Andy almost walked into him.

“Why did you--” Ash bit off what he had been about to say as he bumped into Andy’s unexpectedly stopped form and then fell silent as he saw the reason Andy had froze.

Jake, Jinxx, and CC stared at the other two band members. There was silence as nobody said anything. Jake could feel his face heating up, Jinxx’s was too, but Andy’s was bright red within seconds.

“How--how long have you guys--I mean.”

“We uhhh...only like..ten minutes..or so.”

Andy, if possible, got even redder and covered his face in obvious embarrassment. CC, thoroughly freaked out, gave them both a horrified look.

“You guys don’t include me in your fucking gay sexual fantasies and shit. I’m not gay.”

“Shut up CC. You’re making it worse.” Jinxx said, giving at half glare at CC

“Whoa, wait what? We weren’t….We’re not…”

Andy stuttered and looked to Ashley for help. Ashley looked from Andy to the guys just as lost as Andy was.

“I don’t do threesomes and I definitely am not doing one with you guys and--”

“Okay shut up.” Jinxx placed a hand over CC’s mouth. He glanced at Andy who if possible had gone even redder and appeared somewhat incoherent.

Ashley spoke this time frowning. “What is going on?”

“You were fucking Andy or he was fucking you or whatever.” CC had ripped Jinxx hand from his mouth and was talking really fast a bit hysterically. “And we just listened to like a half an hour of your guys’ porn talk and oh God--my fucking brain is scarred….I never ever want to listen to two of my best friends have sex ever again.”

Andy sounded like he was choking as he managed to say. “We weren’t having sex.” He glanced at Ash quickly before looking back at the others. “Seriously we weren’t.”

“It’s okay...I mean I didn’t want to hear it but--” Jake started to say.

Andy cut him off shaking his head emphatically. “We _weren’t_ having sex.”

“No uglies were bumped.” Ash added unhelpfully from behind Andy, as typical he was snickering at the ill-timed joke.

Jake was giving a half smile that said he didn’t entirely believe Andy. CC looked like he was close to passing out from the sheer _horror_ of what he had heard. Ash was smirking and Andy…

Andy looked really upset. His eyebrows were knitted and Jinxx could see he had that weird look on his face that usually meant something had upset him enough he was close to tears.

“I mean yeah we’re together--” He swallowed, and glanced back at Ash who had sobered up when he noticed the expression on Andy’s face. “And I should have told you guys...but it was just a massage.”

“A massage???” CC’s incredulous tones had Jinxx having to count to ten to not hit the drummer for his unintentional but characteristic lack of tact. “Was it a massage with a happy ending?”

“I’m sorry I didn't tell you guys and I don’t want things to be awkward.” Andy swallowed looking at a loss for words and indeed when he started talking a moment later his words were awkward and stumbling. “Maybe Ash and I--shouldn’t--shouldn’t be together, you know because of the band and everything--but it happened and ---I was going to tell you.”

Jinxx could tell Andy was even more upset by the guys’ reactions than being caught having sex in a dressing room. Jinxx knew the others emotions and comments were mostly shock but Andy was too worked up to see it. His eyes were wet with tears. Jinxx gave a half smile. “It’s fine. We don’t care, it’s just a surprise that’s all….we didn’t mean to stand out here but it was either that or walk in while you guys were having--”

“WE weren’t having sex!!!” Andy pretty much yelled the words before turning around and stalking past the three of them and  into the dressing room.

Ashley looked at them biting his lip, all the humour was gone from his face. He glanced back at Andy before saying. “We really weren’t.” Jinxx wasn’t sure whether he believed it but he nodded anyway. Ashley cleared his throat. “So yeah you know about us now, and I know you guys probably need some time to digest it all….so why don’t you go eat without us?”

Jinxx looked from CC and Jake and back to Ashley before nodding. “Yeah, okay.”

They started towards the door leading out of the joined dressing room and CC froze halfway there. Jinxx gave CC a little shove forward but the drummer didn’t move instead he turned around and added to Ash who was standing behind them watching them leave with a frown on his face.

“I--I didn’t mean to upset Andy...you guys--I mean I’m--”

Ashley stopped CC’s halting apology. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s okay CC.” He looked at Jinxx and Jake. “I’ll talk to Andy, I know you didn’t mean anything by it….just give us a little space okay?”

Jinxx nodded and motioned Jake and CC towards the door. “C’mon let’s go eat.” He added to Ashley. “You want us to bring you guys back something?”

Ash shrugged, then glanced back at the room behind him as he heard the bathroom door slam and added still frowning. “Not really, I’m not hungry, we’ll get something later. I’d better go talk to him.”

“Yeah okay.”

Ash waited until the guys had left shutting the door behind them. When they were gone, Ash turned to the bathroom and headed over towards it. Inside he could hear the tell-tale sign of crying and sniffling. He knocked twice before speaking.

“Hey, it’s just me. Can I come in?”

“I’m f-fine. Just go get something to eat.” Ash had to roll his eyes. He could tell that Andy was NOT fine in there, if the waver in his voice was anything to go by.

“No you’re not. I’m not gonna fall for that.” Ashley waited a few moments for a reply before speaking up when it was obvious Andy wasn’t going to come to the door and let him in. “I’m coming in whether you’re decent or not.”

Ashley tested the doorknob and opened it after making sure it wasn’t locked. A noxious cloud of cigarette smoke caused him to wrinkle his nose and attempt to wave it away from him. Of course Andy was smoking. He gave Andy a concerned look, who in return refused to meet his gaze.

With a sigh, Ashley walked over and grabbed the cigarette from Andy’s grip and dropped it into the sink. “You know that’s bad for you. Not to mention smoking indoors is illegal.”

“Hey! I was smoking that!” Ash steeled himself and held firm as Andy glared tearfully at him. It was clearly obvious Andy had in fact been crying, as he had tear trails lining both cheeks. He squatted in front of Andy, who was seated on the toilet seat with the lid down.

“Yes, and now you’re not.” Ashley grabbed Andy’s hands in his and softened his gaze. “I can tell you’re beating yourself up over this, so stop. The guys were just surprised I’m sure. I mean it’s not everyday that you find out you’re bandmates are suddenly in a relationship.”

“It’s..it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have asked you to give me a massage. I screwed everything up.” Tears started falling down his face again. Ash reached up, letting go of his hands, and wiped the tears away.

“Hey, what did I say? Stop beating yourself up. This isn’t your fault.” Andy didn’t say anything, but he was still crying. Ash sighed,knowing this was going to take longer than a five minute conversation to work out everything that was bothering Andy. He stood up pulling Andy with him. “Let’s move out the bathroom ….my legs are cramping.”

Ash walked out and settled on the sofa in the dressing room. Andy seemed to hesitate before sitting down next to him.

“It wasn’t even sex.” Andy started then paused sniffling. “It was just a fucking massage and everyone was upset--and we haven’t even had sex Ash!...if the guys are upset by us together then our fans are--” Andy trailed off.

Ash glanced at him to find Andy flat out sobbing and his heart wrenched...Andy acted like he was tough but sometimes (even Ash forgot) he was so much younger (just 21) than the rest of them and cared a lot more than he should have about what other people thought.

“Maybe--maybe w-w-we shouldn’t even be together...maybe it’s good they found out now...before--before--”

“Okay that’s enough.” Ash cut Andy off and reached over pulling him into his lap. Andy resisted a little before he settled against Ash still crying. “You need to stop giving a shit what everyone else thinks.”

“Ash--”

“Listen to me, the guys are surprised...even CC. They aren’t angry with you or whatever you think.” Ash reached up running a hand through Andy hair as Andy tucked his head against Ash’s chest. “And as for our fans….fuck them.”

“Ashley--”

“What they’re not here! They’re not seeing you crying and freaking out about what everyone else thinks...so fuck them. We belong together because we want to be together and whatever happens we’ll make it work.” Ash thumbed the tears of Andy’s cheeks and then added with a smirk in his voice. “If anything when the media gets news of this the people following us will have fangasm at more _andley_ material.”

Andy gave a teary half chuckle at that. “I forgot we were a _thing._ ”

“Don’t know how you forget when we get a few dozens of letters a day with pieces of smutty fanfiction, featuring me and you fucking.”

“You read that Ash?”

“Maybe--” Ash added defensively. “Some of it’s well written.” Andy had stopped crying by this point and was merely sniffling back the last remnants of tears. “So are you okay now?”

“Yeah--well I’m better.”

“You want to go eat something now?”

Andy thought about it for a moment then shook his head lying back against Ash’s chest. “I’m not hungry anymore.”

Ash bit his lip knowing Andy was still upset and probably didn’t want to face the guys but he didn’t push it. “Well what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, can we just lay here for a while?” Andy snuggled up closer to him and Ash laughed kissing his forehead. Andy perked up at that looking upward with teary blue eyes to kiss Ash back on the mouth. They broke away after a few seconds….and Ash didn’t even mind Andy’s smoky breath.

“We can do anything you want.”

“Really?” Andy looked excited at that and said after a moment's pause. “I want to give you a massage.”

“What?” Ash rolled his eyes. “Seriously? We have so many more exciting things we could be doing and you want to paw all over me.”

“Ash you make me sound like some creep.” Andy frowned, half pouting. “And you promised I could give you one.”

“Okay fine you can do it. And I’ll be more proper. You want to _fondle_ me.”

Andy laughed at that. Ash grinned back…”Only for you Biersack...fondle away.”

“Take your shirt off.” Andy sat up straighter straddling Ash’s lap and grinning.

“If you’re giving me the massage shouldn’t you be doing the work and I relaxing?” Ash said making no move to remove his shirt.

Andy smirked and slipped his hands under Ash’s shirt teasingly moving it up as slow as he could. He slipped it over Ashley’s head still taking his time and making sure to feel as much of Ashley’s well toned abs lovingly. Curiously Andy flicked his thumbs over the small nubs of Ashley’s nipples, grinning when it earned him a hiss from the older man. Once he had the shirt completely off, Andy tossed it onto the floor somewhere behind him.

“Okay onto your stomach now.”

“You going to move so I can do that?” Andy grinned and placed a kiss on his lips before getting off of Ashley’s lap.

“There.” Ashley grumbled and stretched out on the couch face down. “Grope away.” Ash muttered though he didn’t sound too unhappy by it. Andy crouched over Ash straddling his hips and buttocks as he rested his hands lightly on his back.

He started off tentatively (he wasn’t exactly sure what Ash liked and after everything that happened that day he couldn’t take messing something else up). Andy gently kneaded moving his hands in an upwards circular motion and working his way up from Ash’s lower back. Ashley let out a low groan as Andy made his way towards his upper back.

“Am I doing okay?” Andy tried not to sound unsure, but wasn’t totally successfully.

“Fuck yes.” Ash added. “More than okay.”

Emboldened by his success Andy grinned and applied his hands more firmly. He really started to get into it, moving his whole body into the massage.

Ash was soon groaning under his hands and Andy could feel himself hardening as he basically grinded against Ash while still massaging him. They hadn’t taken their relationship further and considering what was happening Andy figured now wasn’t the time. But just the simple act of touching Ash was making him painfully hard.

Andy was having a hard time dividing his attention between trying to massage Ash’s tense muscles and at the same time keeping his breath level and hands from trembling so Ash wouldn’t know just how turned on he was.

He wasn’t successful at either as within another minute or two Andy had basically started dry humping Ash and Ash abruptly said, “Get off for a moment.”

Andy bit his lip wondering what he had done wrong but shifted off Ash. Ash sat up his face oddly flushed.

“Are you okay?” Andy asked as he picked at the hem of his shirt that he’d put on not too long before.

“Just really hot.” Ash reached down unzipping his jeans while at the same time not taking his eyes from Andy’s. Andy blushed as he watched the other man pull his jeans down and step out of them.

Ash bit his lip and said huskily. “ _Really_ hot.” Then he slowly, almost teasingly pulled his boxer briefs down and off.

Andy swallowed glancing down and noticing Ash had an erection. Feeling his own erection straining against the fabric of his jeans, Andy adjusted himself to try to relieve some of the pressure.

“O-okay.” He could feel his whole face heat up redder and stole another glance at Ashley’s dick.

“You’re looking a little hot yourself. Maybe you should take some layers off. Y’know, so you don’t get overheated.”

“Won’t that be a little awkward?”

“Only if you want it to be awkward. If you think about it, most people that get massages at spas are usually naked anyways.”

“Yes, but the masseuse is usually clothed…” Ashley gave Andy a husky look and strode up to the taller man.

“If we’re going to talk what usually happens the masseuse _usually_ doesn’t have a boner when he’s giving you a massage.”

Andy could feel his face heat up once again. “Well….you do have a really nice back.”

“Just a nice back, huh?” Ashley wrapped his hands around Andy’s waist and pulled their hips together. “Or did you also like my ass...because it felt like you really did.”

Andy swallowed, he suddenly really _did_ feel hot all over. “Both.”

Ash grinned and pulled him a little closer, grinding against Andy. “What do you say we cancel the massage and skip to the happy ending.”

It was tempting...so very tempting...but Andy was worried after what had happened with CC, Jinxx and Jake. “What if someone walks in?”

“We’ll lock the door.”

“What if they have a key?”

“We can put a chair in front of the door.”

“What if somehow they manage to get in without us noticing?”

Ash rolled his eyes. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you don’t want to have sex, but you’re practically about to pop your jeans there...so what is it.”

Andy bit his lip. “I don’t want someone to walk in on us.”

Ash frowned and Andy hurriedly continued. “I’m not embarrassed of us...I’m just embarrassed in general, I’m not an exhbitionist you know and besides we really freaked CC out. You know how he is.”

“Whatever about CC.” Ash totally dismissed the drummer’s discomfiture, he kissed Andy’s neck. “You’re too fucking modest and worried about everything else is what it is...but okay we’ll just do a massage.”

Andy grinned and added. “Maybe soon when we’re alone we can..you know--”

“Fuck, have sex, knock boots, bump uglies--did I miss one.” Ash grinned at Andy’s bright red face. “It’s just us in here you know...anyway, if we’re doing this massage I have one caveat...you’re getting naked also.”

Andy glanced at the door it was still shut and the other room sounded perfectly quietly. Reassured he began slipping his shirt off, only to have Ash stop him.

“I said you were getting naked...I didn’t say who was doing the undressing.”

Ash slipped his fingers under Andy’s shirt running his hands down his chest and sides to just above his hips where he teasingly lingered before he slipped back up to Andy’s chest and caressed a nipple between each finger.

“Are you undressing me or groping.” Andy half moaned, getting even harder at Ash’s ministrations.

“Both.” Ash slipped Andy’s shirt off and then teasingly set to work on his jeans. He inched the zipper down, pausing now and again to smooth his hand over Andy’s groin rubbing the sensitive flesh.

Finally the Jeans were off and the black briefs were down. Andy more than half wanted to take back what he had said about them just having a massage, but the memory of the other guys had him exercising caution.

Ash walked back over to the sofa and Andy could tell by the way he was moving his hips he thought he had succeeded in seducing Andy.

“You coming?” Ash turned around and eyed him up and down. Andy had to swallow and steady his voice before he replied, but yet still it trembled. “Y-yeah, just a massage.”

Ash looked disappointed but agreed. “Right.”

Andy waited patiently as Ash laid down on the couch for the man to turn over so he could do his back again. After a minute Andy said. “Uh Ash are you going to you know...move so I can get started.”

Ash smirked. “You said a massage so I was thinking you could do my collar bones...maybe my chest...my thighs...my….” Ash trailed off at that, letting his eyes say it all and Andy blushed even more.

Andy awkwardly settled down at Ash’s side and reached out to his chest to get started when Ash grabbed his arm stopping him. “You’d have better leverage if you straddled me.” It was clear what Ash was trying to do and for a moment Andy was going to outright refuse….but then again.

There was no reason why he couldn’t straddle Ash--with their thighs touching--and their groins and --Shit….Andy was not going to have sex and that was the end of that so all he had to do was be firm….position was not a problem.

“Okay.” He climbed over situating himself so he was straddling Ash’s pelvis. In that position there was no way for their groins to not touch or pretty much everywhere else in the lower region.

It was driving Andy crazy.

Instead of acting on the sensations he leaned forward letting his hands caress Ash’s collar bones, and working the muscles there and then down Ash’s chest. Everytime he shifted or leaned forward their erections would touch or rub against the other. Not to mention Ash, who was giving him bedroom eyes the entire time. It was very distracting. As he worked Ash’s pectoral muscles, Andy gently tweaked Ashley’s nipples before moving on down.

With his erection brushing up against Ash’s every so often, Andy couldn’t help but ‘accidentally’ grind a bit into Ashley’s pelvis. He decided after trying (not really) to avoid it that there was no way he could and it was just obvious the way their bodies were hitting against each other as he massaged Ash.

Andy increased his pace putting his whole body into massaging Ash and as a result humping him harder. His face felt hot and his legs were trembling a bit with the effort of not reaching down to touch himself. He felt Ash’s hands caressing his ass and circling his hole before a finger (or two) slipped in.

Andy blushed, not quite able to stop himself from moving against Ash even though he was startled. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing--” Andy raised his eyebrows and Ash said innocently. “It was an accident.”

Andy didn’t believe him but after a moment Ash moved his hand, and instead started pushing upward intentionally thrusting his erection against Andy’s.

Andy couldn’t help reciprocating, moaning as he did so. “This--fuck---isn’t--we’re not having sex.”

“This isn’t sex.” Ash didn’t stop, instead he put his hands on Andy’s hips giving him more leverage so he could continue thrusting. He sounded a bit breathless as he said, “It’s still a massage, we’re just giving some attention to a different area.”

That sounded reasonable...or maybe Andy was so filled with desire it sounded reasonable to Andy’s lust-filled brain. Whatever the reason he didn’t stop; couldn’t stop. Despite the lust-driven haze he was in, Andy still found himself looking to the door every so often to make sure the coast was indeed still clear.

After a few moments, Andy started bucking his own hips to meet with Ashley’s own thrusts. He tried to keep at Ashley’s pace, but he was so hard that it was difficult to concentrate. It didn’t take Ash long to get to the same point as Andy was and soon they were both grinding their erections together at a near frantic pace, trying desperately to reach that edge.

Ash, at some point, grabbed both of their straining erections in one hand and started to move his hand up and down. Andy couldn’t help the loud keening moan that erupted from his throat.

After a few more thrusts Andy felt Ash’s fingers slipping down between his cheeks again, circling his puckered hole before slipping in once more. Andy would have called Ash out on it, if Andy hadn’t been so frantic to get off. He continued meeting Ash’s thrusts while the fingers started to stroke what had to be his prostate, as Ash’s fingers moved Andy groaned and arched back into the sensation. With his erection being stimulated and his prostate providing even more stimulation, Andy could tell it wouldn’t be too long before he came.

Just as Andy sat up a little straighter with his eyes closed and back arched, he vaguely heard the sound of a click somewhere behind them. After a few split seconds Andy and Ash both turned to look towards the door. Andy saw the door open but it didn’t fully register what was about to happen.

Then it swung open and CC, Jake and Jinxx were walking in. They started to say something then froze staring at them.

It still didn't quite register as one part of his brain was half crazy on the edge of orgasm and the other part was horrified by what was happening. After a few seconds, the half of Andy that was horrified managed to win over and he stopped grinding into Ash, blushing even redder than before.

Below him, Ash had finally pulled his hand out from Andy. By that time the guys at the door had also recovered with loud yelling.

“Oh Jesus--Fuck.”

“What the--”

Andy wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. He bent over Ashley and hid his red face in his chest willing the situation to be less horrifying.

Hiding his head didn't make it any better as he heard a weird sound and lifted his head back up to  see CC gagging. Both Jake and Jinxx had quickly put their hands over his eyes like somehow they could make him unsee what he had seen. His reaction had Andy feeling even worse.

“Holy shit…”

CC had stopped gagging and pulled away from Jinxx and Jake. His eyes were firmly shut.

“You two were--were-- shit…” CC broke off groping his way blindly to the door.

Andy crawled off of Ashley and curled into as small of a ball as he could in the corner of the couch, covering most of his indecency with the clothes they had thrown aside. Ash however sat up with an incredibly frustrated look on his face and grabbed the nearest object to his hand, which was a balled up pair of jeans. It landed far off his target of jake and jinxx instead hitting the dresser that contained their stage clothes.

When neither of them showed signs of moving from their shock and surprise Ashley nearly growled and stood up grabbing another article of clothing, which happened to be Andy’s briefs. Finally recovering from their shock, both Jake and Jinxx glanced at Ashley who was standing before them completely buck naked and fully erect.

“Get out! Fuck!” Ash threw the briefs at them, missing once again as they both scrambled in the direction that CC had gone.

“Fuck, uhh...sorry!” Jake’s embarrassed reply caused Andy to peek over his knees and watch as the two of them disappeared into the other half of the dressing room.

Once the guys were in the other room and the door shut, Andy watched as Ashley sat back down and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. The exact thing that Andy had been fearing had just happened.

“Fuuucck. I was so fucking close to coming, too.”

“Why didn't we lock the door?” Andy was still hard too but his embarrassment made everything else secondary. His face was burning with shame, he didn't know how'd he'd ever face the other guys after what had just happened.

“Maybe because we forgot and besides they walked in on us, who the fuck opens a door without knocking.” Ash sounded indignant.

“Technically Jake and I share the dressing room so he shouldn’t have to knock…”

“I can't believe everyone saw us naked practically having sex and…” Andy continued on sounding confused and upset. Ash wanted to comfort him but he couldn't begin to because his erection was preventing that.

He couldn't concentrate on much of anything but his throbbing penis and the need for relief.

He felt like a dick for saying it but did anyway. “I understand what you're saying but I really need to-- you know.” He pointed towards his crotch.

Andy's eyes followed where he was pointing and Ash saw his eyes widen slightly as he took in the full hard boner Ash was sporting.

Ash quickly said, lest Andy somehow became offended by his needs, “Don't get me wrong! I want to talk about us, but I'm about to fucking explode.” Andy nodded as Ash added obviously trying to cheer Andy up. “If you want, I can do you first?” He gave him a wicked wink but Andy shook his head. He was already almost flaccid again after being so upset.

Andy thought Ash would actually go into the bathroom or something, so he was surprised when Ash proceeded to pump himself right there on the couch. Unable to look away, Andy watched as Ashley tried to get himself to release. He felt his groin twitch as he watched his boyfriend.

Ash’s face flushed, his breathing erratic, his eyes were closed and mouth open in a silent ‘o.’ Andy thought he looked fucking sexy. _He would have liked to show Ash how much he thought so, but even the thought of doing something further had him cringing as Andy remembered the others faces._

It wasn’t too much longer before Ash’s breath was hitching and his moans increasing as he reached his climax. Andy’s face went red hot as he watched Ash’s load shoot all over his chest and stomach. For the briefest moments, Andy had the urge to taste Ash. Instead of acting on the urge, Andy got up and walked over to a box of tissues on a table nearby.

“Here you go.” Andy sat back down and started fiddling with his fingers.

“Thanks. Fuck that’s so much better.” Ash cleaned himself off and started grabbing his clothes from the floor and getting dressed. “So about us...it’s no big deal the guys saw us getting a little hot and horny, who cares? They’ll get over it.” He tossed Andy’s jeans over to him as he pulled on his own.

Andy wanted to be as calm about the whole thing but all he could think about was how embarrassed he had acted and the looks on the others face. He was pretty sure he hadn’t imagined the disgust or horror. “I--I don’t know. CC was practically about to puke just looking at us and--”

“CC freaks out about sex--” Ash continued dismissively. “If no one got laid to spare CC’s sensibilities we’d either have to buy a soundproof room for the tour bus or become celibate monks.”

“Well...Jake and Jinxx looked horrified and--”

Ash sighed perching on the edge of a table. “How would YOU look if you walked in on say CC and Jake banging each other?”

“We weren’t having sex” Andy added.

“Yeah, maybe not but the point is they were freaked out because they saw us going at it and they were more surprised than anything. They’re okay with us they just didn’t want to see it, TMI ya’ know?”

Andy shrugged pulling on his clothes as slowly as possible. He really wasn’t sure Ash was correct, he hoped he was but the self conscious feeling he had wouldn’t go away. Even when they left the dressing room and the other guys were there talking and trying to act like everything was normal Andy hung back quietly, knowing his face was bright red.

×º°”˜`”°º× ×º°”˜`”°º×

Andy snuggled into Ashley’s side a bit more before finally laying his head on his shoulder. They were in the lounge portion of the bus watching a movie together. Ashley had tried several times to take it further than just snuggling and a movie, as they had the bus to themselves for the moment, but Andy couldn’t do it. Self doubt and embarrassment had been eating away at him since the guys had walked in on them a few weeks prior. Then there was the anger towards himself for even caring so much in the first place, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t shake the caring part of himself.

He knew Ash had been trying to be patient and understanding, but Andy knew that he was starting to get frustrated as Andy would immediately distance himself from Ashley as soon as they were no longer alone. Andy was grateful for Ashley’s understanding, but ultimately it made him feel worse. It felt like he was making Ash suffer because of his own insecurities, which of course made him even more insecure as a result. It was a neverending loop.

Just as he closed his eyes to enjoy the quiet time with his boyfriend, the sound of the tour bus door opening and talking caught his ears. Feeling the panicky feeling in his chest Andy immediately pulled away from Ashley and sat himself on the opposite end of the couch they had been lounging on.

Ashley sighed and clicked off the movie waiting for the imminent interruption. Just as predicted, Jake, Jinxx, and CC all walked into the lounge area a few seconds later. Andy, without looking up could tell they’d stopped, the talking dying down.

He played with the hem of his shirt as he spoke. “Hey.” Andy knew they were watching him and shifted awkwardly, still refusing to look at them. “We were just..just watching a movie.” Clearing his throat, Andy continued quickly, “Want to watch the rest with us? We just started it like ten minutes ago.” The feeling of being watched didn’t go away and next to him, he could almost feel Ashley’s roll of the eyes.

“Uh actually that’s alright, we didn’t mean to walk in on your guys’ alone time.” Andy shrugged.

“It’s fine.”

Jake sighed. “Not it’s not... You don’t have to sit all by yourself like that. Go sit next to Ashley like I know you want to. It’s fine seriously.” Andy looked up and gave Jake a searching look, looking for any sign that he was disgusted or not okay with it.

Andy tensed when Jinxx approached him with a look of  frustration on his face. “Okay you--” he started as he pulled Andy up before forcefully moving him over to where Ashley was. “Need to be over here. Sit.”

At the authoritative tone, Andy sat obediently and looked at the three of them with confusion and apprehension. “What’s going on?”

“We’re going to talk about this problem.”

“This problem?”

Jake frowned at the poor choice of words. “Not a problem, that’s not what I meant. You and Ashley I mean.”

Andy quickly interjected. “Yeah I’ve been thinking on that and I’m sorry I--”

Jinxx cut him off. “I said _we’re_ going to talk about this not you. _You_ are going to listen.”

“But,”

“No buts, dude.” CC surprisingly spoke this time. “You’ve been apologizing every time we see you, avoiding us, jumping away from Ash like he’s kryptonite or something whenever we come around--it’s making things really weird.”

Jake and Jinxx nodded in agreement. CC continued. “I mean more awkward than they were when we walked in on you guys a--”

He broke off as Jinxx frowned at him, for his obvious lack of tact.

“Yeah--okay I’ll just shut up now.”

“Good idea.” Jake took over.

“We’re okay with you two being together. Seriously we are. The issue isn’t even that you guys were having sex--” At Andy’s impending objection Jinxx hurriedly continued. “Or even that you weren’t, whatever. The issue is just that we didn’t want to _see_ it.”

“Yeah it’s like walking in on your parents having sex. You’re okay with them being together, but that doesn’t mean you want to _see_ the things they get up to in the bedroom.” Jake gave a small laugh afterwards and a grin.

Andy looked down in thought at that. It made sense in a way, but he still couldn’t shake the nagging doubt in the back of his mind. Feeling unsure, Andy spoke up, despite being told specifically to listen. “We really weren’t..I mean it looked like it...but we… Truth is...we haven’t actually had sex at all yet.”

There was silence from the guys prompting Andy to look up. They all looked shocked towards Andy and Ashley before giving each other looks.

“Seriously? You two haven’t…Y’know?” Andy shook his head at Jake’s flabbergasted look. “No wonder Ash has been so crabby lately.”

Andy frowned at them. They’d at least given each other hand jobs lately. “I’ll have you know I’ve given him hand jobs. He hasn’t been cruelly deprived.” He stole a glance towards Ashley who had a smirk on his face.

“Dude, that’s WAY too much information! I didn’t want to hear that!” Jake exclaimed.

Blushing heavily, Andy cleared his throat. “So...so you guys are really okay with us?”

“Yeah, definitely. Just please no detailed descriptions of your activities…” Andy chuckled and nodded to CC.

He looked back at Ash who surprised him by leaning forward and kissing him. The kiss was unexpected but Andy eagerly reciprocated, forgetting the others were there. When he pulled away he noticed Jinxx and Jake watching him with a small smile and even CC didn’t seem upset.

Andy grinned suddenly feeling lighter.

“Okay “ Jake smirked. “We’re going to leave you guys to the _movie”_

Andy nodded then added to Ash. “I’m going to grab some snacks first I’ll be right back.” Andy kissed Ash again and then got off the couch. The guys had been about to leave but now since Andy had left they stopped.

“The great Ashley Purdy hasn’t bedded his boyfriend yet? Say it’s not true!” Ashley rolled his eyes at Jinxx’s teasing.

“Nope.”

“So seriously, like with girls you have no problem getting into their pants right away, what gives?” CC asked incredulously.

Ash shrugged. “Just wasn’t the right time yet.”

“Were you waiting till you were old and gray?”

Ash frowned and tossed a pen lying nearby at Jinxx.

Jake chimed in. “Were you having a hard time getting it up?”

“Dude, are we really having this conversation...I think you all saw my dick.”

CC grinned evilly and said. “We did but they make viagra for a reason and obviously you know the reason…”

“Fuck you CC.” Ash said but it was mostly without venom. “Maybe the reason I was having a hard time was because I have three cock blocking friends who can’t knock on a door apparently and that makes Andy nervous?”

The mood was a tad more somber then and all three bandmates looked awkward, before Jake’s eyes widened as if an idea had occurred to him. He turned to CC and Jinxx and whispered something to them and after a moment all three were nodding.

Ash narrowed his eyes, watching the exchange. “What was that all about?”

“Nothing.” CC said smirking.

“Okay I brought popcorn and some of CC’s candy for snacks.”

  
“What? Hey!”

“Awesome.”  
  
“Sorry CC, but I couldn’t think of anything else. I’ll pay you back I promise.”

“You didn’t steal my Sweet Tarts did you?” Andy froze and hid the package of sweet tarts as best as he could as he sat down next to Ashley.

“No...nope. Of course not.” CC gave Andy an incredulous look.

“Yeah why do I not believe that? Anyways, we’ll catch you guys later.” Andy and Ash waved at CC as he left the lounge area, then to Jinxx and Jake who both followed after him a moment later.

Ashley turned to Andy and cupped the side of his face before leaning in to kiss him again. Andy reciprocated, finally allowing himself to relax from the worry he’d been carrying around.

×º°”˜`”°º× ×º°”˜`”°º×

It was a hotel night and everyone was happy for the chance in a real bed and not just the cramped confines of the tour bus bunks like they usually had to look forward too. Andy was especially happy that he got to sleep next to Ash. The bunks were barely big enough for one person let alone two, so Andy usually had to content himself with snuggling with Ash during the day and sleeping separate at night.

Tonight however would be different. He wanted to take it all the way with Ash, but every time had chickened out over the past few weeks because he couldn’t bare to think the others might hear him and Ash. Even though they had made it clear they didn’t care Andy felt himself blushing at the thought of his friends listening to him be intimate with Ash.

Andy wasn’t really paying attention to them getting rooms. He was distracted by his plans for later that night. Andy followed the others up, holding Ash’s hand as he walked. He was broken from his reverie by Ash saying confusedly. “Uh where exactly are we?”

“I’m pretty sure these aren’t our rooms.”

Andy glanced around, they were in a particularly fancy part of the hotel. And yeah they may have recently got enough money to purchase a tour bus and a few other things, but they definitely weren’t rich enough to afford to rent out one of the suites they were walking past.

“Yeah, we must have taken a wrong turn somewhere.” Andy said as he looked around trying to figure out where they might have turned wrong.

Abruptly they stopped, and for some reason Jinxx, Jake and CC were smiling. “Here we are.”

“Here we are what?” Andy asked looking between the three of them.

“Here we are as in we’ve arrived at the love shack--ow!” CC grimaced and rubbed his ribs from where Jake had elbowed him.

“What’s going on?” Andy looked down as Jake handed him two sets of key cards.

“This is for you two.” Jake motioned towards the door they were standing in front of. Andy looked at the key cards then back at the three others.

“What? Why?” He glanced at Ash who was just as confused as he was.

“Seriously, what’s going on you guys?” Ash narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked between the three of them. Jinxx, Andy noticed, rolled his eyes.

“We all chipped in and took the money for our rooms...actually our rooms for the next few hotel nights and got you two a suite for the night.”

Andy frowned and looked at the key cards again. There was no way he could accept this. Before he could speak, CC quickly spoke up.

“And before you start telling us no, we wanted to do this, so just enjoy it okay? Plus this way I don’t have to hear all sorts of sex noises while I’m trying to sleep--ow.” CC grinned and started rubbing the spot that Jinxx elbowed him at.

Jinxx added a tad awkwardly “It’s our way of you know sorta of apologizing for walking on both times... So, seriously. Just enjoy it.” Andy, after a few moments nodded. He was determined not to get emotional. He was supposed to be their badass lead singer who didn’t cry from the sappiness of the situation, except that act didn’t work with his bandmates because they already knew just how much of a softie he was.

Ashley stepped forward and gave Jinxx, Jake, and CC all a hug before wrapping his arm around Andy’s waist.  
  
“Well I think we have a room that’s calling our names.” Andy grinned and gave the guys a hug before they started back towards the bus. He handed Ash his key and turned towards the door.

Ash unlocked the door with the keycard and stepped inside. Andy followed, glancing around the room as they entered. He was caught by surprise when Ash immediately pinned him to the wall and started kissing him. They faintly heard the click of the door shutting and locking, giving them privacy.

  
Andy made a noise of approval at the hands on his hips and continued kissing Ashley. He shuddered as the hands moved upwards, taking his shirt with them. Lifting up his arms, the shirt was discarded on the floor. As soon as it was gone, Ash picked up Andy, who replied by wrapping his legs around Ashley’s waist, and made his way towards the bed.

Between kisses Andy asked, “What do you have planned?” Andy’s back hit the soft fabric of the comforter on the bed before Ashley replied.

“I was thinking we could get started on that happy ending we never did quite get to.”

~End~


End file.
